


Magical Boy

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Dream is Chat Noir, George is Ladybug, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M, Sapnap and BadBoyHalo support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: In the daytime, I'm just a normal boy, living a normal life. But I have secrets. In the night, I'm (superhero) George, saving Paris from Hawkmoth.While all this is happening, I just wish Clay would notice me...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rin's Oneshot Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Magical Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be pretty fun to insert them into the world of Miraculous Ladybug...
> 
> Here’s a note again, do not pester the Dream Team about fanfiction! Keep fanfic as fanfic :)

"There has been another akuma attack on Paris." The news reported when Darryl checked the news about the sudden screams in the distant.

"Class, please return home quickly and safely. There has been another akuma attack nearby." The teacher dismissed the class and everyone rush out of the classroom.

George was still staring at the back of Clay as Clay calmly packed his bag and left the classroom.

"Come on George." Darryl grab onto George's hand and pull him out of the classroom.

"Darryl, I'm fine. You go back first, I forgot something. See you tomorrow!" George quickly sprinted away from Bad to the nearest washroom.

Tikki flew out of George's bag when he entered a stall.

"Tikki, spots on" George exclaimed and a light suddenly overcome George.

George quickly escaped from the bathroom using his yoyo and swing to the site of the akuma. When he reached there, Dream was already waiting. 

"Did you wait long Dream?" George asked, while examining the situation.

The akumatised victim appears to be an artist, whose work wasn't appreciated and now draws to destroy other people's life.

"Nope, just got here." Dream replied, "but I think the akuma is the book."

"I think so too. You ready Dream?" George asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Dream said as he extends his baton and swing towards the akuma. George followed behind him, swinging his yoyo towards the akuma.

The fight was fairly simple. When Dream was close enough to the akuma, he touched the book with cataclysm and the akuma came out. George captured and clean the akuma, before letting the butterfly go.

"Miraculous Ladybug" George shouted as he threw the string he received and Paris returned back to the way it was.

"Pound it" George and Dream fist palmed.

"Hey George, since tomorrow valentine's day, would you like to... You know... Have dinner with me on the rooftops?" Dream stumbled a little through his words.

"Sorry Dream, I'm in love with someone else. My miraculous is running out of time." George told Dream and swung away into the distance.

Dream was left sad at the spot, but he quickly brushed it off and went to a hiding spot to detransform.

The next day in school,

"Darryl! It's valentine's day! What do I do!" George nearly shouted into Darryl's ears.

"You have been crushing on Clay for so long, how about writing a love note for him? See his reactions on it." Darryl suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." George started to think what he could write in the note.

Clay walked into the classroom with Nick, chatting about the previous day situation. Nick also tried to probe Clay into saying if he liked or had a crush on anyone, but Clay just dodged the question.

"Hey muffins!" Darryl said to them as they walked to their seats.

"Hi Darryl!" Clay and Nick said together.

Somehow, George had already finish writing the note and left the note on Clay's seat.

"What's this? A love... note?" Clay stared at it, confused.

He picked up the note and turned around, reading the note silently. While he was doing that, George was basically like a volcano about to erupt. He was blushing so hard and was sweaty all over thinking about what Clay might be thinking while reading his note.

"They didn't write a name on the note." Clay pointed out after reading the note. "I guess I'll write back a note and leave it in my seat then."

Not too long later, it was lunch break and everyone left the class except for Darryl, Nick and George. Clay had left earlier because of a sudden photoshoot that he must show up.

"George, you written that note, didn't you?" Nick pointed to George's seat.

"Yes... But now I have Clay's response without possibly ruining our friendship! It was Darryl's idea." George excitedly picked up the note and started to open it.

"What! Don't push it onto me you muffinhead!" Darryl mumbled.

The letter reads:  
I read your note and it was very heartwarming and sweet of you. However, I will have to refuse. I am already in love with someone else, sorry.

George started to tear up. Darryl quickly swooped in and started to comfort George while Nick started to read the note as well.

"A rejection." Nick told Darryl.

"It's fine George, he may fall out of love with his current love someday." Darryl tried to calm George down.

While all these were happening, Clay was silently wishing that one day (superhero) George will love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Love rectangle is complicated...
> 
> This is cross-posted from Wattpad. I generally post there first because it’s more mobile friendly in my opinion.  
> My Wattpad user is @AnotherWriterSmile.
> 
> My AO3 username is kinda linked with my personal life so I’ll always post anonymously.


End file.
